Isaac Shepard
- SIG Suit= - W/out Helmet = - With Helmet = }}}} }}Isaac A. Shepard is the teenage son of Jonathan and Martha Shepard. He is also the leader aboard the Icarus and the crew known as the Explorers. When the failed mission of the Prometheus caused the lives of his parents and their crew, he set out through the galaxy, along with his cousin and a few other survivors to save not just Earth, but the rest of the known and unknown Universe from the threat of the Xenecromorphs. Characteristics *'Name': Isaac A. Shepard *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Blue *'Species': Human, Earthling *'Likes': Exploration, Adventure, Flying, Meeting new life and new civilizations *'Dislikes': Doing nothing, strange alien foods (not sure if they’d agree with his digestion until he tries it), Girls (formerly) *'Family': Jonathan and Martha Shepard (Parents: deceased), Gwen Shepard (cousin) Appearance Casual Isaac is a young sixteen year old boy, slim figure, Caucasian, and messy brown hair shown from the book's edges. His Earth attire is an aqua blue long sleeve shirt with sky blue shoulders, sleeve cuffs, and collar. He also wears black pants with a gray vertical stripe on the thigh's front and back, and white socks, and a pair of gray sneakers. SIG Suit Background Isaac grew up in Queens, New York along with his parents and his cousin, Gwen, whom they adopted after her parents died. His parents were archeologists who had made an immense discovery of the origin of humanity. They were sent on an expedition, but prompted to allow the kids to come with them on the separate ship, the USN Ishimura; a planet cracker designed to bore into a planet for resources, since the planet they were going to was loaded with ore samples of every kind. The cousins were put in stasis sleep for about a month as the Ishimura followed after a month. Awakened among junior cadets, as well as Rei, a female A.I. in a female humanoid body, awaited to hear contact from the Prometheus, the ship carrying their folks and the exploration team. But once they arrived… no response. So both he and Gwen, as well as a handful, hopped a pod and went to the surface to investigate. When they got there, they found the lab was in ruins, and half of the team either dead or crazy. After they learned his dad was still alive in stasis, they break him out of stasis and ask what happened. He explains that the site wasn’t what they thought it was, the Temple they discovered wasn’t what they thought it was. They learn that Isaac's mother was killed by something in the Temple structure they recovered. When they enter inside, with Isaac’s dad leading the way, they find the corpse of one of his dad’s associates, Milburn, dead, but Isaac notices his father becoming sick rapidly. They rush back to the Ishimura docking ship, but Amanda Vickers, the ship’s financier, refuses to let him aboard, and at his urging, burns him to death with a flamethrower, but not before he transforms into a monster, and attacks Gwen, stinging her. Later, a medical scan revealed Gwen, despite being a virgin, was pregnant. Fearing the worst, Isaac and Rei rush her to an automated surgery table to extract what appeared to be a techno-organic blob sac, containing in it a green, black, and gray blob of a techno-organic material that seemed to spring to life like an amoeba. Returning to the med bay to treat her wounds, they discover Peter Wayward, the head of the project Prometheus, had been alive in stasis aboard the Ishimura, and now on the docking ship. He explains he wanted to ask the lifeforms known as the Creators, to prevent his death from old age. As Isaac vents out his anger in the cargo bay area, with a weakened and still recovering Gwen to convince him not to take it so lightly, a monstrous, mutated Fifield, another of his parents’ coworkers, showing similar features of the blob that came out of Gwen, attacks the ship’s hangar bay and kills several crew members, before Isaac and Gwen kills him, using a Cutter and one of the Trawler vehicles. The captain of the ship, Marek, speculated to the two cousins that the structure their parents found was a military installation made by the Creators, but they lost control of a techno-organic biological weapon, the black liquid that was oozing out of his dad before and back at the temple. They discover that it was also a spacecraft, to which Isaac and Gwen enter again along with Rei, Wayward and a team, to awaken the only surviving Creator. Rei wakes the Creator from stasis and speaks to him in an attempt to explain what Wayward wanted. The Creator responds by damaging Rei by pulling her left arm out, and killed Wayward by bashing him with the arm, and then killed the others, as Alex and Gwen fled, before he reactivated the ship. Once they are out, Isaac warns Marek that the Creator is planning to release the liquid back on Earth, convincing him to use the Prometheus to stop the craft. Marek ejects the lifeboat and rams the Prometheus into the alien ship, while Vickers flees in an escape pod. The Creator’s disabled ship crashes into the ground; its wreckage crushing Vickers in the process. Isaac and Gwen go to the lifeboat and find the alien offspring was still alive, and grown to human size, as it seemed to constantly shift itself to find a various form. Rei, who was still active, warns Isaac that the Creator had survived, and forced his way into the lifeboat and attacks Isaac, attempting to kill him. But Isaac puts up a good fight until the Creator gets him in a chokehold, slowly trying ot crush his neck. But Gwen releases the creature onto the Creator; it constantly stabs him and infects his organic system, turning him into what it was, and then turns to gray dust. The creature then begins to warble again, and then forms into a humanoid sentient nano-droid-like creature, which seemed to have similar characteristics like Gwen. Once the trio make their way out, they recover Rei’s body and arm, and with her help, go back to the Ishimura. What they are unaware though, was that the ship had been infested with the black liquid by Vickers’ request to study it for her family’s company. This would lead the four on a journey across the stars, as well as form a crew together, to take down the Creators before they take down all life in the universe, along with Earth in the process. Personality Among the other teenage aliens, he comes off as a bit awkward, seeing as no one aside from himself, Kala, or DRU, understand sarcasm and figurative speaking. He also tends to be sarcastic with a dry sense of humor that can sometimes put him at odds with the others. It also seems that Isaac likes to hide his fear, hurt, or sadness with said sarcasm and dry humor. Due to his shyness he had a habit of stuttering and stammering when talking to some of the others, especially Kaladar, due to the fact he wasn’t very popular with the girls back on Earth. Despite his many virtues and his clear capabilities as a leader, Isaac is not without his flaws. He is rather prone to letting his insecurities cloud his judgment and effect his actions; in the first arc, his desperation for the acceptance of his place among the alien crew, cause him to regularly try to go on solo jobs, only to end up doing more harm than good due to his recklessness at times. His innate friendliness and tendency to give others the benefit of the doubt cause him to be a little too trusting of strangers, leaving him vulnerable to manipulation and deceit by more dishonest characters, such as Thanatos and Khronan, on more than one occasion. Isaac is also prone to overconfidence in his ability as a diplomat due to being mostly successful so far, which becomes a major catalyst of the first arc, as his total belief that he would be able to reason with Khronan causes him to run away from the Explorers to confront the warlord, causing Jeff, who understood and witnessed firsthand the true extent of Khronan's psychopathy and knew he could not be reasoned with, to chase after him. This indirectly leads to Jeff's near death at the hands of Khronan when he uses the Wraith Primordial Stone into attacking Isaac to demonstrate the superiority of his philosophy over his. In spite of all his flaws, Isaac is never above admitting when he is or has been in the wrong, and will do his best to make amends. One extremely notable character trait, Isaac possesses is a deep sense of compassion. Because of this he spares Kaladara when she tried to kill him to get the Wraith Stone, and in doing so he changes the Universe’s views of him and the others forever. He was extremely uncomfortable with the thought of having to kill her later in the prison, or to let Onyx do so as well. He shows great sympathy to his friends, especially to Kori after nearly giving up his own life and safety for the sake of hers. Unfortunately Isaac at times, is occasionally naïve in his sympathy. Still his kindheartedness has resulted in many a victory. The one character Isaac seems to be willing to attack and even kill is Khronan. Overall Isaac is an intelligent, nice and a likable person who is naturally bighearted and innocent. It's also shown in his sixteenth year, he has become an "adrenaline junky", performing tricks like free-falling while flying in the atmosphere. Isaac wasn’t all that good with asking girls out during his highschool life, or his childhood. As a result of his parents leaving earth and with him and Gwen left on for a year or two before joining them, Isaac had to grow up early and take responsibility. A result of this change is now Isaac barely sleeps more than five hours a night. He also grew protective of, and dependent on his cousin, Gwen, to the point where he himself admits to Kori that if not for her, he would have committed suicide. He has also been bullied a lot during middle school, notably by a rival named Ken Heels, who had also joined the crew. All those circumstances can cause him to go berserk whenever his friends or he are hurt. He at first couldn't stand being bossed around or beaten by Kaladar, calling her a monster, nor by Zhanni or Ix -- though she wasn't as pushy as the other two. However, he gradually warmed up to them, and is currently learning swordplay by the teachings of Kaladar, whom he calls Kala to her secretive delight. Later on, he manages to have casual conversations with them, but whether he is interested in any of them or not is currently unknown. Though it’s shown he’s showing interest in Kori, since she’s had the roughest life, and feels she needs an emotional support, and that he states everything about her is wonderful. However, when in battle, he possessed a fatal flaw. He was unwilling to kill anyone until a confrontation with Khronan. But when Jeff was fatally hurt by Khronan, something within him changed and allowed him to truly fight back. After he stands up to Khronan and defeats him, he truly stands up to Ken, after a Galactic race and cause Ken to flee out of fear. Later on, Isaac reveals through thought that whenever he is hurt or struggling, he thinks of his father. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hammer of Sol': An Ancient Zamaranian artifact that was said to have been forged in the sun of Zamaron itself. Isaac was somehow deemed worthy of wielding it. Later on, it shatters, taking on a more energy-based construct form that becomes symbiotically linked to him. :*'Fist of Havoc': An ability that allows Isaac to jump up and, upon landing, release a field of electric-blue arc energy over a set radius, heavily damaging any enemies within. Abilities *'Piloting Skills' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Space Zero Gravity Combat' Equipment *'SIG Suit'- Explorer Model *'Gravity Surf Boots' Relationships Isaac's Relationships Gallery Isaac Shepard geared up.JPG Isaac Shepard to the Rescue.JPG|Isaac Shepard to the Rescue Isaac A Shepard, Earthling attire and anatomy.png Isaac's SIG suit and casual suit.JPG Isaac Shepard, SIG casual and SIG Muscle Mode.JPG|SIG casual and SIG muscle mode EotU Boy Fights Alongside Girl.png EotU Roll Call.png|Isaac, Gwen, Kori, Jeff, DRU, and Starlee EotU Isaac to the Rescue.png|Isaac to the Rescue COM - Isaac by maytr.png Isaac and Kori by SolKorra.png Voice Actor Will Friedle Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon